21 Candles
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: [Commission] Lightning goes all out for Serah's 21st birthday, but what the younger Farron wants more than anything is something simple. Something meaningful.


A super sweet dose of Farron-cest commissioned by the marvelous **MikuxLuka401.** Enjoy~

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own. Thanks go to **Espada Harribel** for beta reading this piece.

 **—21 Candles—**

Lightning Farron, badass saviour of the world and champion of the herald of truth, Odin, had achieved more in her 23 years of living than most could hope to attain in an entire lifetime. Her no-nonsense, standoffish attitude hadn't won her many allies, but those who stood by her side knew her to be a gentle heart beneath that veneer of coolness. She was fiercely independent, capable of going toe to toe with who—or what—ever dared to challenge her, and above all she accomplished whatever she put her mind to.

Considering her impressive rap sheet, she could have anyone she wanted, man or woman, but the person her heart had chosen was none other than—

"Hey, this is cute. What do you think?" Serah Farron was holding up a dress that was short and frilly and utterly adorable. Hell, it could have been a Behemoth pelt loosely secured with a length of rope and the girl would have been able to pull it off.

Lightning said as much and a pretty rose shade spread across fair cheeks. "Thank you..."

Still smiling, Serah moved to the next stall and picked up an ornate brooch, though after some consideration she placed it carefully back. Next were earrings and a necklace; then a scarf and rucksack; then a pair of fingerless gloves and sunglasses; then a pair of flats, which she compared to a strappy pair of heels. By the time they made it to the next stall, she'd essentially picked up a whole outfit and put it right back.

Upon being asked her opinion each time Serah picked up something new, Lightning nodded and agreed that the object in question was in fact "cute." ...To which Serah gave her a dubious look and put it back anyway.

So why ask? Lightning shook her head. Part of her wondered what the point was if she wasn't going to get anything, but she wasn't going to deny the girl whatever enjoyment the activity brought her.

This weekly gathering of merchants had started out small, but as more individuals had joined in, bringing with them goods from far off places, the Bazaar had become a marketplace that spanned almost a quarter of a mile across and blocked off traffic through the city centre entirely with its bulk.

Serah's hand brushed against hers and she took it as an invitation to thread their fingers together, a rare smile gracing her lips when the younger girl gave the appendage a squeeze.

"Where to next?" Throngs of people milled about and the two had to stand close together to hear each other over the hubbub.

"There was a dessert place at the corner..." Serah had quite the sweet tooth. "But where did you want to go?"

"Wherever you like."

"Don't be like that... I want you to have fun, too!"

"I am as long as we're together. Don't worry about me."

"You two are so sweet, it makes me want to ralph," a new, richly accented voice said. The sisters—well, Serah; Lighting just shook her head—started as the brunette lance-weilder, Fang, clapped her hands on their shoulders. "How the hell are you?"

"Fang! It's been so long!" Serah released Lightning in favour of hugging the tall woman. "When did you get back?"

"Just now." Fang had a tell: when she wasn't being entirely honest, she tended to glance briefly off to the side. Fortunately, Serah didn't seem to notice in her excitement. "Figured I'd find you here."

The older Farron fell behind as the two began to chat, her attention on the articles Serah had just been making puppy eyes over. Her little sister was turning 21 and even if that hadn't been a miracle in and of itself, she'd still want to spoil the girl. Lightning cast a surreptitious glance towards both women, making sure she wouldn't be seen as she secured what had to be the eighth gift she had purchased... This week.

Fang kept saying she'd spoil Serah rotten at this rate, but then if she really believed that why would she have agreed to the dual roles of distraction and later retrieval?

"Where's your partner in crime?" Lightning asked as she rejoined them.

"Babysitting our neighbourhood bookworm."

Serah sighed. "Hope isn't a child, Fang."

"He sure acts like one." There was a sour note to the jest as she added, "When it involves Vanille, anyway."

Lightning and Serah shared a look. It was ironic that the brunette would accuse Hope of something that she was guilty of. They'd heard from both sides of Fang and Vanille's not-quite-there-yet relationship and while both sides were unwilling to admit their affections first, both were more than eager to commit to something serious.

If only they'd stop talking to the Farron sisters and talk to one another instead...

Serah was all for playing matchmaker, but at Lightning's insistence she held her tongue and let the two fumble like awkward teenagers once in proximity. It was as cute as it was frustrating; after all, they'd found happiness in each other only because Serah had been so open and honest. Had it been up to stubborn, reclusive Lightning to initiate a heart-to-heart...

Serah giggled and her companions shot her a curious look, but rather than share the joke, she grinned and skipped over to the bakery stall she'd mentioned earlier. They had these delicious looking mini tarts she'd had her eye on.

* * *

Party planning was in full swing one week before the intended date and with a guest list of almost one hundred, Lightning was beginning to feel a little frazzled. All of the wonderful and quirky people they'd met had been invited and once you added the event staff and Serah's friends, she had begun to consider employing a security team as well.

"Light! Are you in here?" Footsteps approached, and Lightning quickly stowed her paper work. In came Serah with Fang in tow, both dressed to kill. Fang's eyes were wide, but once she saw that the older Farron wasn't wrist-deep in surprise planning, her expression became more neutral.

She really was a dependable friend.

"Are you read—You're not even dressed!"

Dressed? Lightning searched her mind for what that could be in reference to, but drew a blank. Were they supposed to go somewhere? She had planned to go see the florist downtown, but Serah would have no way of knowing that, so that couldn't be it...

"We had dinner plans at the place that just opened up in Central Plaza."

Right. What was the name again? Not important. She had to meet the florist before the shop closed up for the night and she couldn't very well be in two places at once. "I'll meet you guys there. Promise."

Serah frowned. "But you said..."

"Sweetheart, now isn't a good time."

"Fine."

She didn't miss the hurt that flashed across the young woman's face and made a mental note to make up for it later. "Fang, do you mind taking Serah?"

"'Course not."

...

Half way across town, Lightning dismounted from her motorcycle in front of a quaint cottage type building surrounded by a well- manicured lawn and vibrant flower beds. The bell above the door jingled merrily as she entered the establishment and the pretty blonde at the counter beamed upon recognising her. "Here I thought you weren't going to show up. I almost put up the closed sign."

"Sorry, something came up."

"Hm. You look nice." She lifted the leaf in the counter and gestured her guest past her.

Lightning followed the woman into the back room where she'd set up a nursery of sorts. The whole room smelled of soil and sunshine. "I have plans tonight."

"How nice. Here are the mockups you requested for this weekend."

Lightning took a moment to examine the vibrant floral arrangements that had been laid out on long tables. Lydia's work was exquisite, and even the finer details like eyes had been recreated with smaller more delicate blooms. These were fake, of course, so she imagined the real deal would be even more impressive.

"These are beautiful, Lydia."

"Hm."

"Seriously. I'm glad I took your suggestions."

The blonde cracked a smile at that. "It's hard to tell when you've always got that expression."

Lightning shrugged as she reached out to cup a rosebud. That wasn't the first time she'd heard the sentiment, nor would it be the last. "You know what's missing?"

"Do tell."

"Peonies. White ones are her favourite."

They'd actually been the very first flowers young Lightning had gathered up and gifted her when they were younger...

/ _Lightning trotted after her sister, but she didn't really need to push herself to keep up with the fleeing girl. Serah had always been a delicate little thing. They were on their way to a clearing in the meadow where they could sit at the roots of a massive tree that grew there. It housed all sorts of wildlife that the sisters loved watching with wonder in their hearts and they came here as often as they could, a blanket in arms._

 _Said blanket trailed behind Serah, catching beneath her feet so that she stumbled and fell, skinning her knees in the process. Her older sister was at her side almost immediately and the moment their eyes met, blue to watery blue, the younger girl began to cry._

 _"Hey... Don't cry." The older girl looked around, quickly spotting a pretty white flower peering out of the emerald thicket. After picking it, she presented it to the sobbing youth. "Look. See how pretty?"_

 _Serah's sobs died down into hiccups as she snatched the peony from her sister, clutching it to her chest so tightly Lightning was afraid she might smush it._

 _"You're pretty, too, ya know."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Really. But you gotta smile, okay?"_

 _"*Sniff* O-okay."_

 _"Let me see your smile."_

 _Her eyes were still shiny as she beamed and Lightning knew right then that Serah Farron would always have a hold on her heart._

 _"I love you, Claire!"_

 _"... I love you, too, Serah."_ /

...but the florist didn't need to know that.

"Ah." Lydia tapped her index finger against her chin. "Actually... you're in luck." She disappeared between a row of trellises and emerged with a handful of the aforementioned flowers, their round white heads fluffy with petals. "They're in season now."

"Wonderful. I'll take another arrangement of just those, please. Make it..." A memory replayed in the back of her mind and she almost chuckled. "A Moogle."

"I'll get right on it. If you'd like, you could take some with you if you wanted to surprise your lovely companion." She'd met Serah, of course, but she had no idea the nature of their relationship. Lightning reached for her wallet, but the woman waved her away and began to cut their stems and wrap them so that they'd stay fresh longer. "Enjoy your evening. I expect you to be on time when you come back for finished arrangements. Now shoo."

...

Lightning followed behind the maitre d, the bouquet cradled carefully in her arms. She heard her group friends before she actually them and even when their table came into view, the only person she saw was Serah. The girl was resplendent in a simple black cocktail dress, pink hair freed from its usual ponytail. The rosey tint to her cheeks suggested that she had been drinking and she laughed just a bit too hard at some lame joke Snow made as a result.

"Are those for me?" Fang drawled, making a show of getting up and kissing the air on either side of Lightning's face. "Glad you could join us."

The woman rolled her eyes and sat next to her sister, wordlessly offering the metaphorical olive branch with a quiet, "Sorry about earlier."

Serah accepted the gift with a shy smile, and Lightning had to remind herself that they were in mixed company lest she closes the admittedly small gap between them and claim Serah's lips.

"I'm glad you're here."

"A toast," Sazh announced. "To good friends and even better food."

They all laughed at that, the boisterous outburst punctuated by the clink of glass against glass. Lightning gestured similarly, though she had no drink, and Serah offered her own.

"Try it."

"It" was brightly coloured and fizzed slightly and Lightning grimaced when the too-sweet taste assaulted her tongue. She handed it back to Serah without comment and gestured the waiter over so that she could order water and a martini.

"Are you folks ready to order?"

They went round the table so that everyone could place their order and the waiter promised that the appetisers would be out shortly.

Conversation turned to the play that had just been performed in the amphitheatre a few blocks over and Serah nudged Lightning to get her attention. "Can I have some of your martini?"

"Why not order your own?"

"I don't want a whole one. Please?"

She couldn't say no—even when she knew it was a bad idea.

...

"A toast," Serah announced. "To having the best sister in the world."

No one else was quite as inebriated as she was, but they humoured her and raised their glasses. Snow and Sazh were on their fifth round of shots and the former was red-faced and grinning... Though that wasn't really different from his normal self. Fang and Lightning, who had drunk sensibly, were tipsy at best and Hope and Vanille had abstained entirely.

"I think you've had enough," Lightning said.

"Fiiiine." She leaned against the older woman, nuzzling the hollow of Lightning's throat. "Mm... You smell good."

Fang snickered. "You alright, kiddo?"

"I'm... great." The sound that left her was too close to a moan for comfort.

"I should get her home," Lightning said quickly. A chorus of protests and goodbyes greeted that statement and she half-carried Serah out of the restaurant and into the cool night air.

The ride home was interesting, to say the least, as Serah turned out to be a rather handsy drunk and her wandering hands made it difficult to focus on the road.

"Sweetheart, I need you to hold on to my waist. I don't want you to fall." Lightning squirmed as the clumsy fingers that sought to disrobe her traced along her ribs.

"But I wanna feel you against me..." Her breath was hot against Lightning's ear and she giggled as she began tugging at Lightning's clothes. "Naked."

The bike roared as it picked up speed.

They made it home in one piece and, despite Serah's protests, Lightning disrobed her and put her to bed.

"Gimme kiss."

Lightning chuckled and pressed a kiss to Serah's temple. "Get some rest, sweetie."

"You're not coming to bed?" The question was slow with sleep.

"I'll be right back."

She always did a security sweep of the house and surrounding area before bed—a force of habit she hadn't yet managed to shake. By the time Lightning returned to Serah, the girl was fast asleep.

* * *

Lightning hated every moment that Snow's hands were on her sister, but she tolerated their hug because she knew he was still important to Serah.

That didn't stop her from slipping a possessive arm around the girl's slender waist as soon as the pair had disengaged, a fact that the blond acknowledged with a scoff. He and Serah had ended their engagement on good terms, but in doing so had created a bigger divide between himself and Lightning-one that was [exacerbated] by both parties.

"Sup, Light?"

She would have rolled her eyes had Serah not been giving her a pleading look. Ever the peace keeper.

"Hello, Snow."

"What brings you two to my neck of the woods?"

"We were on our way to the bakery down the street. Wanna come with?"

"That's nice of you, but I'm not a sweets kind of guy. Besides, your sister'll be giving me the stink eye all afternoon."

"Lightning, please be nicer to Snow."

Damn him.

As soon as she was able, Lightning pulled Snow aside.

"I'm planning a party this weekend—"

"Oh, yeah? For Serah's birthday, right?"

She hated him for remembering the date. "Right."

"I'll be there! You need help with anything?"

The very idea of working with him made her temples throb. "I've got it handled. Just show up on time and keep your mouth shut until then. It's a surprise."

"What's a surprise?"

Snow scratched the back of his head as Serah rejoined them. "Your sister was just telling me how invaluable me and Shiva have been. Right, Light?"

Damn him. "...Right."

She glanced between them suspiciously. "I'm glad you two are being civil."

Lightning would do anything for Serah—even put up with this idiot.

* * *

It was still difficult, even after two years, to remember what peace was like and how to live peacefully.

Lightning turned to the side to slip through a gap between two vast trees as she eyed the clearing warily. Nothing stirred. Monsters didn't typically come this close to civilisation and the ones that did were normally harmless.

Sparring was the only way she got some exercise nowadays. She loved spending time with Serah, but the girl wasn't much of a fighter. Sazh had all but hung up his warrior mantle and Hope was too meek to put up a good fight. Snow couldn't keep his mouth shut and the headache wasn't worth the work out; the same logic could be applied to Vanille, who Fang was fiercely protective of. That left Fang herself to step up to the plate.

Lightning rested a hand on the pommel of the gunblade hanging at her hip. She knew the wild woman was out there somewhere, but Fang was a crafty target and her movements were nearly untraceable. Something crackled underfoot, the sound explosive in the silence, but Lightning paid it no mind. She swore she saw a flash of blue just now...

 _There!_

The pink-haired woman leaped forward just as Fang came from directly over head, landing spear first. Without missing a beat, she used that handhold to whip herself around and kick Lightning square in the chest—

Or she would have, had Lightning not raised her blade in a parry.

"And here I thought you'd gotten rusty." She twirled the spear, its head glinting in the sunlight. "Not bad."

Lightning slid into a combat ready stance, her sword arm drawn back like a snake ready to strike. "Is that the best you can do?"

Fang's expression became deadly serious. "Don't cry when I whip you."

By the time they'd finished sparring, the sun was directly overhead. Lightning sheathed her gunblade and wiped sweat from her brow while Fang plopped down, limbs akimbo.

"That was fun."

"Mhm. We should head home."

"Running back to the missus already? Geez. It's like you can't even stay and chat with your old pal Fang anymore."

She actually felt guilty, which only served to prove Fang's point. Had she really been so caught up in Serah that she had been neglecting her friends? That would be the opposite of what the gentle hearted girl would want. "Can I buy you lunch?"

"Now that's more like it."

They headed over to a cafe on the outskirts of town; though its pastel decor left a lot to be desired, the food was excellent. It also happened to be one of Serah's favourite spots—

She was doing it again, wasn't she?

Lightning stopped perusing the menu for a dessert for Serah and focused on what Fang was saying instead. Until she realized the gorgeous idiot was still being hard-headed and oblivious regarding Vanille and tuned her out again.

The waitresses wore frilly aprons and headdresses, their dark shade starkly contrasting the table cloths and the sheer curtains that framed the windows. One went to the couple at the table across from them, which was taking turns feeding each other whatever was on their plates. To the left of them, a trio of girls were giggling and jostling each other, their gazes trained on a spiky haired youth sitting by his lonesome at a table near the door. People were so strange-particularly those with romantic interests.

She supposed she was one of then now. Was this how Fang and the others saw her and Serah?

Fang was staring, her arms crossed.

"Uh..."

"Get outta here. You're no good to me all moony eyed and distracted." Fang watched as the eldest Farron hustled off, the dessert she'd picked for her sister in hand. Her brow furrowed thoughtfully. "Now how does someone like Light get with a sweet girl like Serah?"

...

Serah looked up from the book she'd been reading upon Lightning's entrance.

"Hey." She hadn't seen Lightning all day, but she knew from the cake that had appeared on the counter sometime round noon that her sister had been around.

She'd taken a shower as soon as she'd gotten home. "Hey yourself."

Serah sat up, careful to move the borrowed novel to the nightstand, and held out her hand. Lightning obediently handed her sister the towel she had slung over her shoulders and sat on the ground next to the bed so that the younger girl could hand dry her hair. There was a vial of natural oils that were supposed to be good for hair and a comb in the night stand drawer and Serah applied the former with practiced ease before working the tangles out with the latter.

It took a team effort to maintain such luxurious tresses.

By the time Serah had finished, Lightning had slumped, a comfortable drowsiness weighing down her limbs. A gentle prod roused her and Lightning tilted her head back so that she was looking up at her partner, eyelids low over bright blue eyes. "Mm?"

Serah couldn't resist kissing her, warm affection swelling beneath her breast. "Come to bed before you doze off."

"Mm..."

With some assistance, Lightning crawled into bed, burrowing beneath the comforter with a yawn and resurfacing so that just her eyes peeked out over it. Serah laughed softly, tugging the material away so that she could spoon against the taller girl. Lightning was the best teddy bear ever.

"Vanille wanted us to go to the beach tomorrow."

"Mm." Her eyes were shut.

"Fang will be there."

"No boys." A single, piercing blue eye opened to regard her.

"Just us girls," Serah assured her.

"Mm..."

She was adorable. The fact that no one else got to see her like this made her doubly so. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Lightning shifted, snuggling back into Serah. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing it."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

...

Serah was awakened rather suddenly by the thrashing of the previously still body next to her and she rolled clear before she could get pummeled. "Light!"

Lightning's eyes snapped open, devoid of recognition, and there was an ominous rumble as her Eidolon responded to her distress.

"Lightning, look at me." Serah reached out, only to yelp when her hand was slapped away.

A blinding flash flooded the room, coalescing into the form of an armored man astride a six-legged steed. Crimson orbs glowed from beneath the visor of his helmet as he beheld the younger Farron and Serah's heart hammered against the inside of her ribcage. The weapon in his hand, poised to strike, could end her life in a single blow it he so desired it.

 _ **You...**_ Odin's thunderous voice came from everywhere and nowhere all at once. It was the first time she'd heard him speak and quite frankly, her knees felt weak. The overwhelming presence that was the Allfather made the room seem smaller and the duo within it insignificant. _**Serah..**_ **.** It sounded as though he was speaking through a veil of static. He sheathed his blade, the sound of metal on metal making her cringe.

" _Light_ ," Serah hissed. The fact that the Eidolon knew her by name was both flattering and terrifying.

That glowing crimson gaze moved towards Lightning and she snapped out of her stupor. "Serah...?"

"Is everything okay?" This time she was able to embrace Lightning without incident and it was with no small amount of shock that she realized the woman was shaking.

"I had a horrible dream." She clung to the younger girl until her trembling stopped and Serah stroked her back, her eyes on the being that waited patiently on the opposite side of the room. As Lightning calmed, he began to lose solidity until he was a ghost of his former self. Before Odin disappeared entirely, he held a hand to his chest and bowed to her at the waist.

 _ **Farewell, Serah...**_

Lightning flopped onto her side and wouldn't speak for the rest of the night, her frame remaining rigid even after her breathing had evened out. Serah rubbed Lightning's back until her eyes grew heavy despite her racing mind.

...What had that been all about?

* * *

Lightning refused to talk about her nightmare and Serah didn't pester her. She would come forward when she was ready.

For now, they would just enjoy the sunshine together with the girls.

Fang whooped as she swan dove into the water, the joyful cry was the only warning the Farron sisters got before they found themselves soaked by a miniature tidal wave.

"Fang!"

"I thought we agreed on no Eidolons outside of combat?"

The brunette's head surfaced... And then her body-and then the rest of her: crossed legs and a fist tucked under her chin, seated comfortably in the dip between the neck and shoulders of an impressive mechanical dragon.

Bahamut tilted his head to the side almost apologetically, but his mistress merely laughed. "What's the point of going to the beach if you aren't going to enjoy the waves?"

Lightning darted after her and she whooped again as her Eidolon spread his wings and took to the skies with the eldest Farron dangling from his foot.

Serah watched her sister anxiously, but she knew Fang would never let anything happen to her.

Vanille sighed and put her arms behind her head as she laid back. "Gorgeous day."

"Mhm." With another cautious glance towards the hovering trio, Serah settled down beside her friend. "They look like they're having fun."

"Sure do. Your sister is gorgeous, Serah. Seriously."

"I know." She bit her lip and they both watched as the warriors skidded across the top of the water, propelled by Bahamut. So much bronzed skin... It was a good thing they'd come out to this secluded little island off the coast. "Thanks for inviting us out, by the way. I think Lightning needed it."

"How do you mean?"

"She's been a little preoccupied lately. Maybe she's bored?" With me.

"Understandable. She's used to being on the run all the time, so sitting still must be killing her." Vanille noticed the way the other girl's expression dropped and added, "Just give it time and she'll settle down. Fang did and now she's a spoiled house cat."

Serah forced an unconvincing smile. "Right... Speaking of, how are things between you two?"

Vanille was immediately and visibly flustered. "Whaddya mean?"

"Vanille."

The girl poked her index fingers together. "I dunno... We're good, I guess?"

"Have you told her how you feel?"

"Yes! Okay, sort of... I mean, I'm really obvious about it."

"You have to talk to her face-to-face and lay it all out. Fang's even more hard-headed than my sister." They shared a laugh at that, one that transformed into startled squeals as a torrent of salt water touched down not even a foot from where they were sitting. While it didn't hit them dead on, the resulting splashback managed to catch poor Vanille.

"Oi! You two gonna sit in the sand all day or what?"

Vanille wiped water from her eyes, her expression deadly serious as she advanced on the shore.

"Uh oh..." Fang did her best to seem cowed, but there was a playful light in dark eyes as she waited for Vanille to wade over to her before diving under.

Serah smiled, her attention immediately shifting to Lightning as she approached. Water dripped from her hair and down her front, some of the droplets finding their way between breasts cupped lovingly by her swim suit top. She had complained earlier about the way it fit, but after some reassurance had given in to wearing it.

Heavens, she looked good.

"You're staring." A wry smile curved full lips and Serah quickly averted her gaze.

"I wasn't."

"Right."

Lightning didn't pursue it as she accepted the proffered towel and sat down next to her sister. When Serah leaned against her, she didn't even mind that the woman's skin was still cool from her recent dip.

* * *

It wasn't like Serah to suggest that they go out into the wilds of Gran Pulse, but Lightning was glad for the chance to stretch her legs. She needed a break from all her planning and organizing; the party will be tomorrow, and everything would be absolutely perfect.

She walked ahead of Serah, clearing a path and surveying their surroundings for anything out of place. Every so often, she'd glance back over her shoulder and the younger girl would give her a little wave. The warmth in blue eyes was... loving, to say the least, and part of Lightning wanted to spirit her back to their bedroom.

"You're so different out here."

Had Serah been staring at her retreating back with that pensive expression this entire time? "What do you mean?"

"You're always quiet and serious, but when you leave the city you're even more so... If that's possible."

"Sorry." Lightning wasn't sure what else to say. Whether Serah realised it or not, the world was a dangerous place. In fact, she'd prefer if Serah didn't have to come to that realisation because that would have meant she was doing her job and protecting her little sister.

"Don't be. It's cute how focused you are on keeping me safe."

Okay... She really didn't know what to say to that. Cute wasn't a word Lightning associated with herself, but when Serah called her that she almost believed it. Rather than focus on the way that made butterflies take off in her stomach, Lightning fell into step next to Serah. "Your safety is my top priority."

"I know." She took Lightning's hand in hers, squeezing. "And I appreciate it." There was an unspoken "but..." there. Sure enough, Serah continued, "You need to learn how to relax sometimes too, you know?"

She couldn't afford to relax. She had made a promise to herself years ago that once she rescued Serah nothing bad would ever happen to her again. That was a promise she intended to keep no matter what the cost.

"Hey, you've gone all silent and serious again." Serah leaned against her sister, smiling when Lightning reflexively put an arm around her. She knew her sister worried about her and she wished she could relieve some of that burden.

Serah tilted her head, leaning in to kiss her sister, when Lightning's grip tightened on her waist.

"Sweetheart, stay behind me."

"Huh?"

Her Blazefire Saber flashed wickedly as she drew it and pointed it towards the treeline. At first, Serah wasn't sure what she was glaring at, but sure enough the ground beneath them shook with the weight of massive footsteps and a turtle like creature with a shiny mineral she'll came stomping out of the trees.

An Adamantoise this close to the city?

Odin materialised at Lightning's side, his mount snorting and chomping at the bit. He spared Sarah a glance before galloping forward at his mistress's command.

"Listen to me, Serah." Was she really going up against such a large foe? Sure she had saved the entire world as they knew it, but that didn't staunch the adrenaline spike that made her anxious heart beat twice as fast. "I need you to go back to the city. I'll be right behind you, okay?"

"But—"

" _Go._ "

The steel in her tone spurred Serah into motion, and she nearly stumbled in her haste to get away. Civilisation loomed on the horizon, but before she could even think to breathe a sigh of relief, a gigantic purple-pelted beast with wickedly curved horns cut off her escape.

A Behemoth? It must have been hunting the Adamantoise and they'd wandered into the town outskirts-hence their unusual presence. Serah and Lightning had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. The Adamantoise hissed, charging its pursuer, and the young woman found herself trapped between a rock and a fanged place.

"Serah!"

Odin's eyes blazed as Sleipnir barreled down on the monster to her rear, Zantetsuken whistling through the air as it led the charge. The blade pierced through the Adamantoise's hard shell, rending it in two, and a hand caught the back of Serah's blouse, hoisting her up. Her world spun as she clung to the Eidolon steed's mane, a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach at the wet sound of blood splattering against a solid surface. A deafening roar followed and the impact between Eidolon and Behemoth nearly unseated Serah.

She didn't dare open her eyes, but she could hear Lightning's grunts of exertion, punctuated by gunblade shots. There was another roar and, suddenly, there was the weightless sensation of being airborne. Sarah peeked out of one eye: the ground was below them and, on it, Lightning was holding her weapon horizontally, the blade clenched between the fangs of her bestial opponent.

 _ **Serah... Safe.**_

"What? No! You have to go back down there!"

 _ **Serah**_ _._

"Not Serah, _Lightning._ She needs your help!" She couldn't command an Eidolon. The fact that they could communicate to a degree meant nothing if she couldn't get Odin to understand what she wanted. Frustrated tears welled up in her eyes and she pounded clenched fists against Sleipnir's neck. "Come on, you stupid animal, go back down!"

Sleipnir nickered, its ears flicking back.

 _ **Serah...**_ Odin tried again. _**Stay...**_

She didn't very well have a choice, did she?

"Please... Please help my sister." She was crying openly now, the sickening feeling of being utterly helpless making her want to throw herself from Sleipnir's back. "Please, Odin."

The Eidolon tilted his head. Then, he nodded. _**Stay.**_

Serah had to cling to Sleipnir's mane when Odin leaped from its back and the beast pawed at the air, tail swishing as they watched its master go to battle. He and Lightning moved as one, an elegant and deadly dance, but the Behemoth, enraged at having lost its prey, was a fierce opponent.

When the dust settled, Serah's gaze followed the ruts in the earth to the spot where Lightning had finally come to a stop after crashing into the base of a tree. She was slumped forward, her gunblade jutting out of the ground at her side.

"LIGHTNING!"

...

Snow lifted Lightning easily, cradling her as one would a child. Had she been conscious, all hell would have broken loose.

"She's heavier than she looks," he grunted.

"Don't let her hear you say that."

Serah followed closely at Snow's heels, her heart in her throat and the sheathed gunblade in her arms. She wished there was more that she could do. Had she been able to fight like Fang... If she was as strong as Snow... If she could use magic like Hope...

"Serah? Help me out here."

They took the back roads to avoid any awkward questions, and Serah let them into the house. Once upstairs, she had Snow put Lightning in bed, where she took off the woman's shoes and tried to arrange her as comfortably as possible. She almost forgot about the man who had helped her as she stroked Lightning's hair out of her face and frowned worriedly at the purpling bruise that was revealed by her rising hem.

"You really love her, huh?" Snow's expression was unreadable.

"I do."

"Tch... No shame in losing to her then."

"What?"

"Nothin'." Snow straightened. "She'll be fine, she just needs to rest." He rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry."

Easier said than done.

* * *

Despite Serah's protests, Lightning insisted on leaving the house early the next morning. When Fang came by to check in on her that afternoon, she found the young woman dozing fitfully and shook her head. "Seriously?" She dragged the sheets off of the girl, politely averting her gaze when she saw that Serah was only wearing a t-shirt and underwear.

"Mm... Lightning...?"

"She wishes she was half as pretty. Get up. Get dressed. We're going out."

Ugh. She was so tired of going places and doing things. Couldn't she just stay home with Lightning and laze about?

"I'm going, I'm going..."

...

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going on?"

They'd been wandering around town for almost an hour, and every time Serah had asked what their destination was, she'd gotten a vague answer. Now she was hovering outside of the theatre they'd been discussing a few nights ago. It wasn't open for business until nightfall, so it was a strange location to loiter.

The brunette grinned. "Whaddya mean?"

"Is Lightning planning something?"

"That old stick in the mud?" Fang laughed, but she wouldn't meet Serah's gaze.

"So she IS planning something. What is it?"

"Hey, hey, settle down. I never said she was planning something."

"But you never said she wasn't."

"Well, no..."

"Fang, you're an awful liar." Serah raced up the front walk, her companion's protest falling on deaf ears. "If I find out you two-"

"SURPRISE!" A chorus of voices yelled the moment the door opened.

Familiar faces created a half circle round the doorway and the streamer hung overhead wished her a happy birthday in colourful bubble letters. Past them, the seats had been rearranged to make room for tables bearing gorgeous floral arrangements and a selection of her favourite foods and at the centre of the room there was a pile of presents stacked high.

Before she could react, Serah found herself swept up in a wave of congratulations and well-wishing until she was practically dizzy from being handed from person to person. By the end of the birthday gauntlet, she was exhausted and her smile was difficult to maintain.

When had Lightning found the time to plan all this with all the activities she had packed into the week? That explained why she had been so preoccupied of late...

"Happy birthday, Serah!"

"Thank you."

The cake was a pretty pink and white affair. It looked delicious, but Serah found she wasn't hungry.

"Great party, Serah!"

"This was my sister's doing, but thank you."

There was even a band. The music they played was intended to invite people onto the dance floor, but Serah didn't feel up to it.

"Come take a picture with us, birthday girl!"

Serah paused in her search and struck a pose next to two boys with a camera. She wasn't sure her smile was convincing, but she moved on anyway.

Where was Lightning? Serah glanced around the room, but saw no sign of her. She smiled politely in response to another 'happy birthday,' but made her way across the room as quickly as she was physically able. The turn out was really quite impressive, and that made her feel even worse for yearning the quiet home the sisters shared.

A hand touched Serah's hip, and she whirled around-

"There you are!"

"Happy birthday, Serah." Lightning handed the girl a small box tied in red ribbon. "Is something wrong?"

How could she tell Lightning that all her hard work was overkill? How could she totally ignore the fact that this gesture was just the taciturn woman's way of communicating affection? "It's nothing. Thank you. For everything."

"Were you surprised?"

"Completely." She couldn't meet that searching gaze, otherwise she'd be found out. "How did you find the time to do all this?"

"I'd do anything for you."

Anything? She opened her mouth then closed it, reaching out to take Lightning's hand instead. She would have kissed the woman, but she knew how Lightning felt about public displays of affection. With Lightning by her side, she felt like maybe she'd make it through the night.

...

Lightning watched the way Serah interacted with her party guests and knew something was wrong, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Her refusal to have a slice of her own cake was a dead giveaway, but it was little things like how reserved the girl was between greetings and how she stayed close to Lightning's side that worried the older Farron. Serah wasn't a social butterfly per we, but she was usually the one to step forward during social events, her natural charm and friendliness making her easy to talk to. Right now, however, she was acting like a total...

Well, she was acting the way Lightning did whenever other people were involved.

Lightning rested a hand on Serah's lower back. "Would you like to dance?"

She wasn't one for dancing, but Serah had been staring absentmindedly over at the makeshift dance floor so maybe she wanted to? Fang and Vanille were getting their groove on, though when a slower ballad played it was as if they couldn't make eye contact.

"Mm? No, thank you."

Okay...

Not to be deterred, Lightning excused herself and went to get them something to drink. The theater had an open bar setup and after some explanation, the bartender was able to recreate the sickeningly sweet concoction Serah had been drinking the other night.

With a Phoenix Tear in one hand and a sparkling water in the other, Lightning made her way back to her sister. Someone brushed past her and she shot them a glare, only to scowl when she realized it was Snow.

"What do you want?"

"Is Serah okay? She seems a little out of it."

"It's been a busy week..." Lightning trailed off, realization making her sigh. How could she have been so inattentive? She'd been so caught up in making sure that Serah's birthday week went perfectly that she hadn't stopped and considered what Serah herself would want.

Sure what she had done was all for her little sister, but what did that matter if Serah wasn't enjoying herself?

"Excuse me."

Lightning pushed her way past Snow and made a beeline for Serah. The girl was standing off to the side, watching party goers with a wistful smile. Her expression brightened when she saw Lightning.

"Thank you."

She was so sweet; too polite to complain even if she had every right to.

Lightning leaned into Serah, raising her voice to be heard above the music. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"What? We can't just—"

"This is your day, Serah. You don't have to force yourself to do anything to make me or anyone else happy."

She bit her lip, guilt in blue eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Do you want to want to get out of here?" Lightning asked again.

"I thought you'd never ask."

...

Now this was more like it. Serah smiled as Lightning ran a loofah over her arm. Her touch was all business, but the way blue eyes raked over her was anything but. It felt nice to relax like this—just the two of them—and Serah was content.

Lightning had had one more trick up her sleeves: waiting in their bedroom was a peony Moogle, the fluffy petals only serving to enhance its intrinsic adorableness. She'd smiled upon seeing the flowers, the memory of the first time she'd received one from her older sister still fresh in her memory.

After thanking her properly, they'd opted to take a hot bath, the water serving to ease aching muscles and newly afflicted scratch marks from when Serah had gotten a little overzealous— _oops_. The perfect end to the night.

Steam curled around the room, coiling like snakes around the candles that ran the rim of the tub. Music played faintly from the other room, a slow peaceful melody. There had even been a bottle of champagne next to the bed they'd left in disarray and Serah drained her flute, her head pleasantly floaty. She still wasn't sure how Lightning had pulled it all off.

"You didn't have any of your cake."

"That's okay; you're sweet enough."

Lightning scoffed, but she was smiling. She reached over to pick up a candle and held it between them. "Make a wish."

Serah giggled at the uncharacteristically sappy gesture, but did as she was told and blew out the flickering flame.

"What did you wish for?"

"If I tell you, it won't come true, silly."

"Tch."

They fell silent for a time, simply enjoying each other's company. It took Serah a moment to swallow the lump in her throat and say, "I love you, Claire."

The name felt foreign on her tongue; she hadn't used it since her older sister had shed the name and taken on her moniker. But, just as she had realized all those years ago, Lightning completed her—no matter what she wanted to be called.

Lightning's expression was impossibly gentle as she closed the gap between them and kissed Serah, pouring the adoration she felt into the contact.

"I love you, Sarah."

Serah knew she'd get her wish: one more year to do it all again. Next year, she'd wish for the exact same thing.

— **Fin—**


End file.
